FEELINGS
by Apsagura
Summary: FIRST FANFIC...Inuyasha and Kagome are roommates.Inuyasha is with Kikyo.Kagome with hojo, but Kagome loves Inuyasha and he is clueless. Pairings INUxKAG...Not for kikyo lovers bcuz she dies!
1. Work of arguments

**CHAPTER 1—WORK OF ARGUMENTS**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN**

**KAGOME-28**

**INUYASHA-28**

**SANGO-27**

**MIROKU-27**

**KAGOME WAS SITTING ON HER BED WRITTING IN HER DIARY WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE SMELLED SOMETHING COOKING. SO SHE GOT UP AND OPENED THE DOOR TO SEE INUYASHA COOKING DINNER. "HEY KAGOME, GRAB A SEAT, DINNER'S READY" INUYASHA SAID WITH A SMILE. SO SHE SAT DOWN AS INUYASHA SET HER BOWL DOWN IN FRONT OF HER. THEY WERE BOTH STARVING SO THEY ATE RIGHT AWAY. INUYASHA AND KAGOME WERE ROOMATES. KAGOME WAS DATING HOJO AND WORKED AT THE SHIKON NO TAMA SEX SHOP. HOJO WAS CHEATING ON HER AND THOUGHT NOONE KNEW, BUT HE WAS WRONG. THE SHIKON NO TAMA SEX SHOP (SNTSS) HAD EVERYTHING KINKY AND ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRED...HANDCUFFS, BONDAGE, CANDLES, INSENCE, BLINDFOLDS, WHIPS, VIBRATORS, DILDOS, ETC. IT EVEN HAD A BACKROOM TO FUCK IN. THEY ALSO HAD THOSE SEXY OUTFITS. SANGO HER BESTFRIEND WORKED THERE.**

**INUYASHA WAS DATING THE BIGGEST SLUT IN JAPAN, KIKYO. INUYASHA WAS A TRUCKER FOR TRUCKING COMPANY. EVEN THOUGH KAGOME WAS WITH HOJO, SHE HAD MAJOR FEELINGS FOR INUYASHA. THEY'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR 10 YRS. THEY MET AT MIROKU'S GRADUATION PARTY. SINCE THEN KAGOME'S WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE WITH INUYASHA, BUT HE NEVER THEN AGAIN INUYASHA WAS STUPID. ON THE NIGHT INUYASHA GOT BACK FROM WORK HE COOKED DINNER. HE NEVER BROUGHT KIKYO OVER KNOWING HOW MUCH KAGOME HATED HER AND KAGOME NEVER BROUGHT HOJO. AFTER KAGOME AND INUYASHA WERE DONE, THEY CLEANED UP. KAGOME WENT TO HER ROOM TO GET INTO SOME CLOTHS FOR WORK, WHILE INUYASHA GOT INTO THE SHOWER. **

**KAGOME PUT ON HER BLACK STRAPLESS BRA, BLACK TANK TOP, AND BLACK SKIRT. AS KAGOME FINISHED GETTING READY, HER CELL PHONE RANG. SHE LOOKED AT THE CALLER ID AND SAW THAT IT WAS SANGO, SO SHE ANSWERED IT. "HEY SANGO, WHAT'S UP?" KAGOME ASKED. I'LL BE THERE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES." SANGO REPLIED. "OK SEE-YA" KAGOME RESPONDED AND SHUT HER PHONE. SHE WALKED TO THE TO THE BATHROOM DOOR AND KNOCKED ON IT. "INUYASHA... (KNOCK) INUYASHA "SHE SAID. THERE WAS NO ANSWER BUT SHE COULD STILL HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING. SO SHE WENT IN AND SAW INUYASHA PASSED OUT IN THE TUB. KAGOME COULDN'T HELP BUT SMILE, SEEING THE ONE WHO SHE'S LOVED FOR A LONG TIME LOOK LIKE A CHILD SLEEPING. SO SHE TURNED OFF THE WATER, GRABBED A TOWEL, THREW IT ON HIM, AND WOKE HIM UP. "INUYASHA, WAKE UP" KAGOME SAID AS SHE SHOOK HIM. "HUH...WHAT...O HEY KAGOME, I MUST HAVE FELL ASLEEP" INUYASHA SAID. "YEAH YOU DID. I CAME TO TELL U THAT I WAS GOING TO WORK. DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING HOME SOME INSENSE?" KAGOME INQURIED. "NO, I'LL STOP BY AND PICK SOME UP LATER." INUYASHA REPLIED. SO HE STOOD UP WITH THE TOWEL AROUND HIS WAIST TIGHTLY AND HUGGED KAGOME. SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK, WENT AND GRABBED HER KEYS, AND HEADED OU THE DOOR JUST IN TIME TO SEE SANGO PULL UP.**

**WHEN THEY ARRIVED, KAGOME GOT OUT HER KEYS TO OPEN UP THE STORE AND WENT INSIDE. KAGOME TURNED ON THE SECURITY CAM AND WENT BACK UP FRONT. IT WAS 10 PM AND CUSTOMERS DIDN'T START COMING TILL 10:30 PM. "KAGOME, WHEN ARE YOU TO TELL INUYASHA ABOUT KIKYO, AND WHEN ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO DUMP THAT TWO-TIMING LOSER KOGA? SANGO ASKED. "WELL HOJO'S GOING TO BE STOPPING BY SOON LIKE ALWAYS, SO I'LL TELL HIM THEN. KAGOME RESPONDED. "AND WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYO I DON'T KNOW. REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I TRIED TO TELL HIM? HE STOPPED TAKLING TO ME FOR A WEEK." KAGOME CONTINUED. ALL OF A SUDDEM SOMEONE WALKED INTO THE DOOR. IT WAS HOJO. "HEY! KAGOME, WHAT'S SHAKING?" HOJO GREETED. "HOJO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. COULD WE TALK IN THE BACKROOM?" KAGOME ASKED. "SURE" HE REPLIED. SO THEY WENT INTO THE BACK ROOM.**

**"SO WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND MY LOVE?" HE ASKED. "DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME YOUR LOVE. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CALL ME THAT WHEN ALL YOU DO S FUCK AROUND WITH THOSE FUCKING WHORES IN TOWN YOU FUCKING BASTARD." YELLED KAGOME. SHE YELLED SO LOUD THAT SANGO COULD HEAR IT EVEN THROUGH THE SOUND-PROOF DOOR. AND WITH THAT SHE HIT HIM DEAD IN THE NOSE, AND IN THE EYE. HE GOT UP TO STOP HER BUT SHE KICKED HIM RIGHT IN THE NUTS! THEN SHE LEFT TO GO BACK TO SANGO, KNOWING THAT HOJO GOT WHAT HE DESERVED. "SO HOW DID IT GO?" SANGO ASKED SARCASTICALLY WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE. "WELL I HIT HIM IN THE NUTS SO HARD, I THINK THEY STARTED BLEEDING." KAGOME GIGGLED. **

**"NOW THAT HOJO'S OUT OF YOUR LIFE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT INUYASHA? YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM LOCKED UP FROEVER, KAGOME." SANGO TOLD HER BESTFRIEND. KAGOME JUST SIGHED. "ON NO, HERE COMES KIKYO WITH HER MAN OF THE WEEK." SANGO SAID. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KIKYO?" KAGOME SARCASTICALLY ASKED. "WE WANTED TO PLAY IN THE BACK ROOM, OF COURSE."KIKYO SAID. SO THEY WENT TO THE BACKROOM AND DIDN'T EVEN LOCK THE DOOR. SANGO I'M GOING UPSTAIRS TO SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING TO SNACK ON" KAGOME SAID AND HEADED UPSTARIS. **

**AS SOON AS SHE DISAPPEARED, INUYASHA CAME IN. " HEY INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SANGO ASKED. "WELL I CAME BY BECUZ I TOLD KAGOME I WOULD STOP BY. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHERE IS SHE?" INUYASHA ASKED. JUST THEN INUYASHA SMELLED SOMETHING. IT WAS A FAMILIAR SCENT. HE FOLLOWED IT TO THE BACKROOM."INUYASHA I WOULDN'T GO IN THERE IF I WAS YOU" WARNED SANGO. BUT BEING INUYASHA, HE DIDN'T LISTEN. HE OPENED THE DOOR TO FIND HIS SUPPOSED-TO-BE GIRLFRIEND KIKYO GETTING NAILED. "KIKYO!" YELLED INUYASHA. SHE TURNED AROUND TO SEE INUYASHA STANDING IN THE DOORWAY. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. I GUESS KAGOME WAS RIGHT. ALL THIS TIME SHE TRIED TO WARN ME BUT I NEVER LISTENED, INSTEAD I BELIEVED YOU. YOU ARE JUST A NO GOOOD FUCKING SLUT! IT'S OVER" INUYASHA SCREAMED AND SLAMMED THE DOOR AND WENT BACK UP FRONT. **

**HE WALKED PASSED SANGO AND RIGHT OUT THE FRONT DOOR. SANGO RAN AFTER HIM. "INUYASHA, STOP!" SANGO CALLED. "WHAT?" HE SAID AGGRIVATED. "WHAT ABOUT KAGOME?" SANGO ASKED. "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME?" HE ASKED. "WE TRIED TO TELL YOU INIYASHA, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN." SANGO REPLIED. "INUYASHA, KAGOME TOLD YOU BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU. YOU'RE ALL SHE THINKS ABOUT. SHE EVEN BROKE UP WITH HOJO. INUYASHA, YOU ARE ALL KAGOME THINKS, DREAMS, AND SEE'S, AND TALK'S ABOUT. SHE'S LOVED YOU EVER SINCE YOU GUYS MET AND I KNOW YOU'VE LOVED HER SINCE WERE JUST TOO STUBBORN TO REALIZE IT." SANGO CONTINUED. WITHOUT EVEN A WORD, INUYASHA LEFT. SANGO WENT BACK INSIDE. "SANGO WHAT WAS ALL THAT YELLING?" KAGOME WONDERED. "OH NOTHING EXCEPT FOR INUYASHA CATCHING KIKYO." SANGO REPLIED WITH HALF A SMILE.**

**OK WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 1**

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Feelings revealed

**CHAPTER 2—FEELINGS REVEALED**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN**

**KAGOME-28**

**INUYASHA-28**

**SANGO-27**

**MIROKU-27**

**"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. "Kagome why don't you go home early and check on Inuyasha. I can keep everything under control." Sango said. "Are you sure?" asked Kagome. "I'm sure, now go." replied Sango. So Kagome grabbed her jacket and ran home. She got to her front door, opened it, and saw Inuyasha passed out on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. "Oh no…Inuyasha" Kagome gasped. She ran over to Inuyasha, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. So she picked up Inuyasha's head and held it to her chest. "Oh Inuyasha, please don't die on me. Please. I love you to much and I don't know what I'd do without you." Kagome admitted as tears started to fall from her eyes. As she was saying that, Inuyasha had already woken up, hearing it all. When she went to look at his face, he closed his eyes. Without even thinking, Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips onto Inuyasha's while her tears still shed. Inuyasha could feel his heat skip a beat and feel her tears fall on his face. Inuyasha hated seeing kagome cry.**

**Kagome pulled back and got a blanket to cover him up. She kissed him on the forehead and went towards the bathroom door to get a shower. As she was about to close the door she realized she couldn't shut it. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha just staring at her. "Inuyasha what are you doing? I'm about to take a…" Kagome tried to say but was cut off when Inuyasha started kissing her. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Yes she's been waiting for this moment since the graduation party, but she never thought it would come. All she could do was close her eyes. Inuyasha started licking her lips asking for entrance and she gratefully obliged. When Kagome parted her lips, Inuyasha jolted his tongue inside. Then Kagome and Inuyasha's tongues were entangled, trying to gain control. This went on for about 10 minutes, until they had to break away to catch their breath. They just stared at each other, searching each others eyes for some kind of sign of love.**

**Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to get hard. Kagome was wet but when she felt Inuyasha's cock pressing against her clit oh how she wanted more. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent of jasmine and lavender. Oh how intoxicating it was. All Inuyasha wanted to do was slam into her so hard that she'll scream his name as she had her orgasm. Inuyasha came out of his thoughts when and walked Kagome to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Kagome started thinking to herself. 'God, I've been waiting 10 years for this to happen. Please don't let him leave me.' All of a sudden tears started to weld up in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong? Do you not want to do this?" Inuyasha asked. "No, it's not that, it's just…I've been waiting 10 years for this to happen. Inuyasha I've loved you ever since we met at Miroku's graduation party. I've wanted nothing more than to be with you. But I have to know something?" Kagome said. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hesitated for a little bit then asked "Do you love me? I ask this because I have been saving myself for you this entire time praying that one day you would realize how much I care for you and…"**


	3. Let the games begin

**Chapter 3--- LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN**

**KAGOME-28**

**INUYASHA-28**

**SANGO-27**

**MIROKU-27**

**Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her. "Kagome I'm not going to have sex with you and then just leave. I've loved you since we met that night as well. Kagome I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my wife and my mate. I want you to be the one to mother my future pups." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome just started and cried. She couldn't keep her tears at bay. "So, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome lifted her head up and kissed Inuyasha with her arms around his neck saying "Oh Inuyasha, of course I'll be your mate." Inuyasha beamed with happiness and pressed his lips onto Kagome's once again. He started leaving little kisses down his neck. He put his hands at the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it off of her. When her shirt was off Inuyasha just stared at her, noticing that she was wearing a strapless bra that unsnapped in the front. Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome back on to the bed and started leaving trails of kisses on her neck and worked his way down to her stomach. Kagome was breathing heavy.**

**Inuyasha came back up to kiss kagome, but instead of going to her mouth, he went for her forehead. Kagome took her hands and pulled Inuyasha's shirt off and threw it to the side. Kagome was amazed at how muscular he was. Her hands went on his chest and started feeling all around like they had a mind of their own. When she came back from her amazement, she grabbed his waist and rolled him over so he was on the bottom.**

**Inuyasha was stunned. He knew Kagome was strong, but he didn't think she was strong enough to roll him over. While being turned over Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's breasts bounced in the action. He wanted to see them. So he put his hands to Kagome's to bra and unhooked it. When he succeeded, he opened the bra to see Kagome's perfect, full; round breasts come out of their spot to fall to her chest. He threw her bra to the side where their shirts laid and immediately put his hands on her boobs to cup them. They fit so perfectly in his hands. They weren't too big or too small. He put his thumbs on her nipples and started teasing them until they were hard. He brought himself up to where her breasts were right in front of him. He took her left breast and started flickering her nipple with his tongue, while his right thumb never stopped playing with her right nipple. Then he switched.**

**You could hear Kagome moaning so lightly. Then he gently bit her nipples making her gasp with excitement. When he stopped, she thought it was a little time for payback. Inuyasha then went to kiss her, but she moved her head to the right resulting into her biting his neck. Kagome started playing with his ears, knowing how he would react. She rubbed them so gently; she even blew in his ear. Oh it sent shivers down his spine. Inuyasha started to get a hard again with what Kagome was going to him. Kagome could feel Inuyasha getting hard again since she was straddling him. So Kagome reached down to his pants and undid them. She pulled them off of him to where he was wearing a pair of red boxers. Kagome leaned down and started kissing Inuyasha's stomach. She would go from his collar bone all the way to the top of his boxers rim. She even put her lips on the top of his boxers where his boner was showing.**

**She even started acting like she was going to pull his boxers off and started to kiss where the rim used to lie. She kept pulling them down a little bit each time until she was at the shaft. Inuyasha was going crazy with all the teasing and tormenting she was doing. He finally rolled her back to the bottom and started kissing her madly. He was horny! He was so horny that he ripped her pants and panties right off, leaving her completely naked. He placed one finger on her clit and started rubbing gently in little circles. This made Kagome gasp. She wanted him to go a little faster. "Inu…Yasha" she moaned softly. Inuyasha started going a little faster. Each time he went faster Kagome would buck her hips to get more pleasure. Then she finally hit her peak. Her juices spilled all over his bed and his fingers. He brought his fingers to his mouth and began sucking the juices off. He went up to kiss her.**

**When he kissed her, Kagome could taste herself. He stopped kissing her and went back down to her pussy to lick up the rest of her juices. He stuck his tongue inside of her. Then he did something that made her go crazy. He put his index finger in her as he ate her out. Kagome was going mad with pleasure. "Oh Inuyasha" she moaned louder. With that Inuyasha made his fingers go faster. He went so fast that she had another orgasm within 3 minutes. Kagome was breathing hard now. She wanted more. "Inuyasha…I need you. I need you so bad." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha got on top of her and placed his extremely hard cock at the opening of her pussy.**

**He entered slowly, loving the feel of her moist pussy surrounding his throbbing member. 'Damn she's so tight and warm.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was half way in when he reached her barrier. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Are you ready? This might hurt." Kagome brought her head up and kissed him and said "I'm ready. Just do it quick. The quicker it is, the less pain."**

**ok well that's chapter 3. hope u liked it. will update soon**


	4. Let the games continue

**Chapter 4---Let the games continue**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha characters but I do own the story they are presented in!**

**So Inuyasha pulled his cock almost out, but stopped when the head was still in and with one quick thrust, he broke her barrier. He stopped to look at her to see one tear roll down her cheek. He waited to see if she was ready. She gave him a nod to continue. So he started his cock in and out slowly.**

**Kagome loved the feel of his cock going in and out, but with him going slow it was like torture. She wanted him to fast. So she brought her right hand up to his left ear and started rubbing it in hopes he would go faster. 'Oh god, I love when she plays with my ears.' He thought. So Inuyasha started going a little faster. Kagome was loving this, but she wanted more. She wanted him to go so fast that the world would seem to go blurry. "Oh Inuyasha…Oohh, fuck me harder. Fuck me faster" she moaned.**

**Inuyasha started going as fast and as hard as he could. "Oh Inuyasha, Oh yes!" Kagome yelled. Kagome started bucking her hips. She could feel the tension building up inside of her. She knew she would hit her climax again. Each time Inuyasha slammed into her, he could also feel himself getting closer. With a few more thrusts Kagome and Inuyasha both hit their climax's together screaming each others names.**

**Inuyasha leaned his head down to her and gave her a passionate kiss. The he put his lips near her hear and whispered in a low voice "I'm not done with you" he turned her over so she was on her knees and placed his cock at her opening and slammed himself into her once again. Kagome was screaming. In this position she could feel him hitting her g-spot. This made a tingling feeling go through her spine and a warm feeling go through her body. "Oh Inuyasha yes!" she screamed. He loved when she yelled his name. So he started going faster. He brought his hands to her breasts and played with them. "OHHHHH" she moaned. When he was done, he put his hands on her hips again and held onto her. He could feel himself about to cum and the same with her. About ten minutes later they came again. "Inuyasha" "Kagome" they screamed in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome both collapsed in exhaustion. "Kagome, I need to bite your neck to leave my mark that tells everyone that you're my mate for life." Inuyasha told her. So he went to the right side of her neck and sank his teeth in to leave two fang marks. A little blood escaped from the tiny holes, but Inuyasha licked the blood away.**

**When Inuyasha picked his head up to look at Kagome he noticed that she had fallen asleep. So he detached himself from her, pulled the covers around them, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Kagome. I love you." he said before falling into a deep slumber himself.**


	5. Inuyasha's Idea

**Chapter 5—Inuyasha's idea**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the story they are presented in!**

**The next morning the sun came shining through Inuyasha's window brightening the room the two lovers laid. Inuyasha awoke when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Inuyasha answered in a groggy voice. "Hey Inuyasha, it's Miroku. I heard what happened and I wanted to see if you were ok." Miroku said. "How did you know what happened? Inuyasha asked. "My lovely Sango told me. And even if she didn't you know I would have eventually found out anyways." Miroku stated. "Hey, let me call you later. I need to do some things." Inuyasha said. "Ok…later" Miroku said and hung up.**

**Inuyasha put his phone down and turned his gaze to Kagome who was still asleep. So he kissed her on the cheek and went to get some cloths to get a shower. Meanwhile, Kagome just woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her hands then headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Kagome put on some coffee for Inuyasha and tea for herself. Inuyasha got his cloths and got a shower. When Inuyasha got out of the shower he started thinking to himself. 'I think I'll go out today and buy Kagome an engagement ring.' Luckily he had a lot of money saved up from his job and the inheritance he got from his parents.**

**So Inuyasha got dressed. He put on his favorite pair of black baggy pants that had chains on both sides and a black t-shirt with the punisher on it. He left the bathroom to get his wallet and headed toward the kitchen. Kagome was waiting for the coffee and tea to get done so she could try to settle her stomach down. She didn't even notice Inuyasha was behind her. He grabbed her waist and she screamed. Inuyasha thought this was funny. He turned her around and gave her a kiss. He pulled and said "I'm going to the store for a little bit. I'll be back soon. If you need me I've got my cell phone." "Ok, I love you" Kagome said. "I love you to baby" Inuyasha replied and gave her a kiss on the lips. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.**

**Inuyasha went to the garage and got into his black mustang with flames on the side with a blue outlining and headed to Shikon Jewelers which was about 3 miles from the apartment. As Inuyasha drove down the road he put in his Disturbed CD. About three minutes later he was parking right in front of Shikon Jewelers.**

**"Good-morning Sir, My name is Ayame. How may I help you today?" said the young woman. "Yes I was looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "Ok do you know what her ring size is?" Ayame asked. "6 ½" Inuyasha replied. "Ok, follow me and I'll show you what we have in that size." She told him. He followed Ayame and started looking at all the rings. After looking for a little bit, Inuyasha found a beautiful ring. It was a big, blue sapphire with one little blue diamond on each side on a gold band. Inuyasha thought it was perfect. "I'll take that one." He said pointing to the ring. "Very good sir. Would you like it engraved?" she asked. "Yes, to my Kagome who I love with all my heart." He said. "Ok, that will be ¥2,000 (yen)" Ayame said. Inuyasha reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and paid the young woman. So she put the money in the register, put the ring in a small square box and handed it to Inuyasha. "Thank you, come again" she said with a smile. "Bye" Inuyasha responded as he headed put the door.**

**As Inuyasha walked toward his car he noticed someone was standing next to it. It was Kikyo. "Hey Inu-babe" she said acting like they were still going out. "What the fuck do you want you whore?" Inuyasha snapped. "Now why you have to be like that? I was just passing by and I saw your car so I thought I would say hi and because I miss you." Kikyo pouted. "The fuck you do. How dare you show your face after what you did. Cheating on me behind my back and right where Kagome works. Every time she warned me I wouldn't listen. Instead I believed you, but not anymore. I'm with Kagome now and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo was wide-eyed with her mouth opened. She then closed her mouth and started to smile. She walked toward him seductively and put her finger on his chest "so you really want her over me?" she whined. "Yes I do and if you ever come near her and try to hurt her I will personally see to YOUR DEMISE!" Inuyasha angrily said while grabbing her wrist and threw it off of him. "Now move!" he demanded while pushing her out of the way. He got into his car and drove home.**

**Ok well that's all for chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Plz R&R**


	6. Doctor's Office

**Chapter 6—Doctor' Office**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters but I do own the story they are presented in.**

**Kagome picked up her cell phone and called the doctors office. Ring…Ring… "Hello doctor's office" a young woman answered. "Yes I wanted to make an appointment with Dr. Kaede please" Kagome said. "Well if you want you can come in right now she's free" the young woman replied. "Ok that would be great" Kagome responded. "Ok what's your name miss?" she asked. "Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied. "Ok miss kagome, I will tell the doctor you're on your way." "Ok thank you" kagome said and hung up the phone. Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and told Inuyasha where she'd be. Then she grabbed her keys, locked the door, and headed to her car. She got into her car, started up the engine, put her seat belt on, and backed out of the garage.**

**Kagome started driving toward the doctor's office which was about six blocks away. All of a sudden her stomach started hurting again and she felt sick. When she came to a red light she opened her door and threw up. As she finished the light turned green. So she shut her door and started driving again. 'What's wrong with me?' kagome thought to her self. She finally arrived at her destination. So she parked the car and walked inside to the front desk. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi" kagome said the receptionist. "Oh yes, she's expecting you. You can walk right through that door and go into the first room on your right." The woman said. Kagome nodded and walked through the door and to the first room on the right and sat on the bed.**

**Kagome waited a couple of minutes and turned her head when she hear the door open to see an old woman with long gray hair and an eye patch over her right eye. "Hello kagome, I'm Dr. Kaede, what seems to be the problem?" the old woman asked. "Well I have been feeling nauseas and been getting sick all day and my stomach hurts." Kagome told the doctor. "Let me take your temperature" Kaede said while putting a thermometer in Kagome's mouth. Three minutes went by and the thermometer beeped. Kaede looked at it and it read 98.6. "Well you don't have a temperature. When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" Kaede asked "About a month and a half ago" Kagome replied. "Hmm, would you mind if I did two pregnancy test on you?" the old woman asked. Kagome just nodded. So Kaede got a needle, a tube, and took her blood. Then she asked Kagome to go to the bathroom and pee in a cup.**

**When Kagome returned she handed the doctor the cup and sat back down on the bed. "This will be a few minutes. I'll be back when the results are ready." She said then left the room. Five minutes went by and Kagome's cell went off. "Hello?" kagome answered. "Hey babe, where are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I left a note on the table telling you I'd be at the doctor's." Kagome replied. "Oh ok well I'll see you when get home. I love you" Inuyasha said. "I love you too, bye" Kagome said and hung up the phone just as Kaede walked in. "Well your test results are in and you're perfectly fine, but you are pregnant." Kaede said with a smile. "Pregnant, are you serious? This is wonderful news. Oh I can't wait to tell Inuyasha" Kagome happily said.**

**"Kagome did you just say Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded. "Tell him I said hi and congratulations." Kaede said. "Ok, if you don't mind me asking, but how do you know him?" Kagome questioned. "I delivered him when he was born." Kaede told Kagome. "Kagome, you know Inuyasha is a half demon right?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Well are you aware that your baby or should I say pup will half demon as well?" Kaede asked. "What's a pup?" kagome asked. "A pup is what demons call their offspring." Kaede answered. "Oh ok" kagome replied. "I'm going to give you this book about demon and human mating. This book will tell you anything and everything you need to know about mating and children. Now I want to see you in two weeks to make sure everything is going well." Kaede said while handing the book to Kagome. **

**Kagome grabbed the book and headed out the door to the receptionists desk and made an appointment two weeks from now. Then she headed to her car and drove home. 'Wow, Pregnant with Inuyasha's child. I'm so happy, but what about Inuyasha? Will he be happy or will he be mad? Well I'll just have to find out. Now I need to tell Sango and my mom.' Kagome thought to herself. When she came out of her thoughts she was already home. She got out of her car and went inside the house. She went to her room to put her stuff on her bed then went back into the living room not seeing Inuyasha. So she said "Inuyasha…I'm home." He automatically came out and gave her a hug. "Hey baby, what the doctor say?" he asked. "Well…she said two things. One she says hi since she knows you. Her name is Kaede." Kagome replied. "That old hag is still alive I see. What's the second thing?" Inuyasha asked. There was silence. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worryingly. "Inuyasha…I'm pregnant" Kagome said in a low voice. "Your what?" Inuyasha inquired. "I'm pregnant" Kagome said again, but with tears threatening her eyes.**

**Ok that was the end of chapter 6. Plz r&r**

**Chapter 7 coming soon**


	7. The Big NewsQuestion

**Chapter 7—the Big News**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha but I do own the story they are presented in.**

**Kagome sat down on the couch in front of Inuyasha crying, while he just stood there wide-eyed but with a smile on his face. 'Yes, she's pregnant. I'm so happy, but why is she crying" Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha came out of his thoughts and walked towards Kagome sat on the couch and gave her a hug and asked "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome just looked at him and said nothing. "Do you think I'm mad at you?" he asked. Kagome just nodded. "Oh kags, I'm not mad at you, I'm quite the opposite. I'm excited you're pregnant. I've always wanted pups. And I'm even more happy because you're the one having them." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. "Are you sure you're not mad?" Kagome asked. "I'm positive" he replied. So Inuyasha put his index finger and thumb on Kagome's chin and lifted her head to meet his and said "Kagome, I love you with all my and I'm glad that you are the one carrying my…I mean our child." then kissed.**

**Kagome broke from the kiss and said "Thank you Inuyasha. I needed to hear that. If it's ok with you I'm going to go in my room for a little bit." So she got up and headed towards her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed and started looking at the book Kaede gave her.**

**It was now about 5:30pm and Kagome was still reading the book. She came to a chapter that seemed to really intrigue her. It read… When a human mates with a demon, they mate for life. Most of the time the male will try to or end up getting their mate pregnant. When the human becomes impregnated, she will experience the same symptoms as if she were carrying a human child. There are a couple of differences though. The female will become more aroused and want to have sex constantly. The other difference is that instead of carrying the child for nine months she will only have to carry it for one month. Unlike human babies, demon babies grow faster in the womb. Since the father has demon blood pulsing through his veins and the mother is human the child will be half human and half demon.**

**As Kagome got done reading the chapter she heard Inuyasha calling for her for dinner. So she grabbed a bookmark and placed and placed it on the page to save it and closed the book. She opened the door and walked towards Inuyasha and said "I'm here. So what are we having for dinner?" "Well I thought that tonight we would have your favorite. Spaghetti with mashed potatoes and for desert we have cheesecake." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Oh Inuyasha thank you" Kagome said cheerfully, loving the fact that he made her favorite entrée.**

**Inuyasha placed the food on the table and pulled out Kagome's chair so she could sit down. Kagome and Inuyasha ate their dinner with some conversation in between. When Kagome had finished her dinner, Inuyasha started talking again. "Kagome, I know you have agreed to be my mate for life and that we've mated, but there is one more question I must ask." "What is it?" Kagome asked. So Inuyasha got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Kagome and said "Kagome, do you remember when we first met how we talked about marriage and you said how you always wanted a beautiful wedding," Kagome just nodded. "Well I know you how important it is to you, which means it's important to me, too. What I'm trying to say is…" Inuyasha just paused for a sec then continued "Kagome… will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he held the ring in front of her. Kagome gasped when she saw the ring. It was gorgeous. "Yes" Kagome answered. Once again all Inuyasha could do was grin. So he put the ring on her finger and kissed her.**

**Kagome was so happy that she immediately broke from the kiss and said "I have to call Sango and my mom to tell them the news." So she kissed him on the lips then went in her room and got her cell phone and dialed Sango first. "Hello" Sango answered. "Hey Sango, I've got some great news." Kagome said excitedly. "What?" Sango asked. "Do you remember that night when Inuyasha caught Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Yeah" Sango answered. "Well, I went home and Inuyasha was passed out on the couch. I started crying because I thought he was dead. All of a sudden I found myself kissing him. Then I went to go get a shower but couldn't shut the door. The next thing I know Inuyasha was behind me. I turned around and…" Kagome was cut off. "Oh my gosh Kagome. Are you telling me you two had sex?" Sango asked. "Basically yes. But that's not the only news." Kagome said. "Well what is it? Tell me" Sango said with anticipation in her voice. "That night he asked me to be his mate." Kagome said. "Really that's great." Sango replied. "But that's not it. Inuyasha just proposed to me. And there's one more bit of news." Kagome said. "Well what is it?" Sango asked. "I'm pregnant" Kagome answered. "Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you." Sango congratulated. "Thanks Sango. And I wanted you to be the godmother." Kagome said. "Of course." Sango replied. "Sango when are you and Miroku going to get married? You two have been dating for about 5 years now." Kagome said. "I know I'm waiting for him to propose. I'll bring it up tonight during dinner." Sango replied. "Well I got to go. I have to call my mom and let her know all the news, but I'll see you at work tomorrow." Kagome told her best friend. "Ok see you tomorrow. Bye" Sango said. "Bye" Kagome replied and hung up her cell then called her mom and told her the news.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha was telling Miroku the news. "Guess what Miroku" Inuyasha said. "What?" Miroku asked. "One: I made Kagome my mate. Two: I proposed to her and she said yes. And three: she's pregnant." Inuyasha told Miroku. "I knew you two would eventually end up together I mean she's liked you since my graduation party ten years ago. But now you two are mated and having a child. Does Sesshomaru know?" Miroku asked. "Probably. You know Sesshomaru always finds out everything. I'm just waiting to hear from him." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku just laughed. "So when are you going to propose to Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Tonight at dinner. I still have to get the ring." Miroku responded. All of a sudden a beep came through Inuyasha's cell phone. Inuyasha looked to see who was calling. "Miroku I go to go. Sesshomaru's calling and I'm sure he wants to talk now." Inuyasha said. "Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye" Miroku said. "Bye" Inuyasha replied and clicked over to the other line.**

**I know cliffhangers suck., ****But I need a break. I've got lots of stuff to do. Plus I need to make a new chapter. I hope you liked this so far. I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I can. Plz R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN.**

**Inuyasha clicked over to the other line and said "What do you want Sesshomaru?" "Hello little brother. I've called to congratulate you for finally mating with Kagome and getting her pregnant." Sesshomaru answered. "Feh, figures as much that you'd know before I told you." Inuyasha said. "I have also called because I have important information for you, little brother." Sesshomaru said. "You know that bitch Kikyo, right?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah what about her?" Inuyasha asked. "Well she's been seen around town talking to a lot of people. I think she's planning something. Something involving Kagome." Sesshomaru said concerned. Inuyasha gasped. "I'm going to send one of my employees undercover as an assassin and try to find out more information." Sesshomaru continued. "Thanks Sesshomaru. But why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked. "We may have not always gotten along, but I'll never let anyone hurt this family." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha smiled. "I will contact you when I have more info." Sesshomaru said. "Ok" Inuyasha replied. Then the phone clicked, ending the call.**

**Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket and started heading towards Kagome's room in thought. 'What does that hoe have planned. I gave her a warning. Now she's gonna get it!' he got to Kagome's door and opened it to see kagome just getting off the phone. "Hey Inuyasha" Kagome acknowledged him. " I just told mom and Sango the great news. They're so happy, especially mom. You know she's always wanted to be a grandmother." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha just stood there, once again in thought. 'What should I do? Do I tell her?' he asked himself.**

**Kagome stared at Inuyasha's blank expression then saw tears forming in his eyes. She got up and walked over to him and put her arms around him. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the warmth of Kagome's hug. So he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, don't worry my love" Inuyasha responded and lowered his head to kiss her on the forehead.**

**Kagome released herself from him and sat down on the bed. "You know Inuyasha, one us is going to have to give up our room for the baby." she said while rubbing her tummy. Inuyasha just nodded. His eyes started to roam around her room when he spotted a big, yellow book on her desk. "What's this?" he asked while picking the book up and skimming through it. "It's a book Kaede gave me. It tells me everything I need to know about mating with a demon." Kagome replied. "Oh" Inuyasha responded as he put the book back on her desk.**

**Kagome ended up yawning. She looked at the clock; it read 11pm. "Wow, it's really late. I better get… to bed." she yawned. She got up to look for her pajamas but couldn't find them. She looked in the bathroom and they weren't there. She looked in Inuyasha's room and they weren't there. She went back to her room where Inuyasha still was and said "Where in the hell did I put my pajamas?" "Um Kagome…look in the mirror." Inuyasha said. So kagome walked to her closet mirror and looked at herself. Kagome started to blush a deep crimson. She had been wearing her pjs all day. Inuyasha just laughed.**

**Kagome turned around and said "What are you laughing at dog boy?" "You" he responded still laughing. "Oh really" Kagome said. So she shut her closet door and walked towards Inuyasha who was laying on the bed laughing. Kagome got on top, straddling him, and started rubbing his ears. His laughter had suddenly diminished and turned into a low purring sound emitting from his chest. Inuyasha loved it when she rubbed his ears (even if it did make him a little horny!). Kagome then leaned down and started kissing him as she still rubbed his ears. 'Oh god Kagome. Oh if she keeps this up I swear I'll end up fucking her…again' Inuyasha thought to himself. While Kagome kissed him and rubbed his ears, she felt something poking her in between her legs. 'Well, well, well, I see someone's enjoying their ears being rubbed. I think I'll mess around with him for a little bit. After all he does deserve it. It seems I'm getting wet just kissing him. I hate how that happens sometimes.' Kagome thought to herself. So Kagome stopped kissing Inuyasha and brought her mouth up to his left ear and blew light into it, causing him to shiver a little bit.**

**Kagome liked the feeling of his hard, erect member against her. It was like it was trying so hard to touch her core, but kept failing each time it tired. So Kagome removed her right hand from his other ear and moved t down towards his dick. When her hand had reached its destination, she started moving her hand up and down over his pants. Inuyasha moaned lightly in pleasure. He loved the feel of his dick being played with. But he wished she was touching it skin-to-skin. Kagome on the other hand wished he was fucking her. Teasing him was causing her to become even more wet and horny. So Kagome removed her hand from his engorged member and up to the top of his pants. She undid his pants to found that his red and black boxers were in the way. So she found the opening to the boxers and put her hand inside the hole , searching for her "pleasuring device". When she found it, she grabbed it; directing it towards the hole in the boxers.**

**Once his cock was out in the open, Kagome opened her mouth and lowered hr head to engulf him. She went slow at first, bobbing her head up and down, letting her teeth lightly scrape against his shaft, causing him to moan again. She would switch between fast and slow paces. Kagome then tried something she read in a book long ago. She wrapped one hand around his shaft, but still kept her mouth over it. She bobbed her head down a little just until her lips got to her hand and with her hand she lightly half-way twisted it causing him to moan her name out loud.**

**She did that for a while. Each time she that, Inuyasha moaned her name a little louder. "Oh kagome," "Kagome". Eventually Inuyasha was to the point where he was about to explode. "Oh KAGOME, I need you now!" Inuyasha growled as he flipped her on her back, gently, so he wouldn't harm her or their unborn child, and pinned her down. She looked up at Inuyasha with an evil grin. "If you want me so bad then fuck me already" Kagome said in a seductive tone. That did it for Inuyasha. In a flash both Inuyasha's and Kagome's pants were off. Inuyasha placed his quivering member right at her opening, waiting for a second, then shoved himself inside her causing her to moan his name.**

**Inuyasha didn't bother going slow. He jolted his cock in and out of her. "Oh God Inuyasha, Oh Yes! Fuck me harder" kagome moaned with each thrust. Inuyasha pounded her as hard as he could. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome could feel they were about to cum. Keeping the fast past, Inuyasha kept going. When they finally came, you could hear their screams of pleasure five blocks away. Inuyasha pulled himself out of Kagome and rolled over to collapse on the bed. Inuyasha and Kagome were breathing heavily as sweat consumed their flesh.**

**I know I know cliff hangers suck but I have major writers block. School is almost over for me so I can start writing more. June 4****TH**** is my last day.**

**After that I can start working on chapter 9. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Plz R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 9 like I promised! Sorry it took so long to update but u know how things get when it comes to living. Thanks to mostly everyone's great and nice reviews. I really appreciate them, and even though this is my 9****TH**** chapter, I would appreciate there being no flames. If you don't like my story than don't read it! Ok, well here's chapter 9…Enjoy! P.s. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN****.**

' '**-thinking**

""**-speaking**

**** reading**

Kagome woke up the next morning and went straight to the bathroom. As she finished, she went to wash her hands she looked into the mirror and noticed that her boobs were a little bigger than last night. Kagome then went back into her room to get her pregnancy book and looked to see what was going on. * After the first couple of days of pregnancy, your breasts will get a little bigger; filling up with milk for when the child is born.* "Well at least it's normal… I guess." She said to herself as she closed the book and set it back down. Kagome decided to get a shower. She turned on the faucet to get the water warm and jumped in. 'Ahhh…there's nothing like a nice hot shower'. Kagome thought as she let the water just run down her body. She reached up to get her loofa when she noticed that her finger nails were a little longer than normal, but shrugged it off. She then went to wash her hair. While massaging the shampoo into her hair, she felt two pointy things and started freaking out a little. So she finished showering and went straight to the mirror again and screamed; waking up Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, dreaming of Kagome, when all of a sudden he was woken up by a very loud scream. His eyes jolted open-wide and his ears crashed down to his head; being they're sensitive. So he threw on some boxers and ran toward the noise which was coming from the bathroom. 'That's Kagome's voice' he thought as he ran into the bathroom. When he got there he stopped, looking at Kagome in shock. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at her. "What the fuck happened to me?" she yelled. "Apparently I forgot to mention that after a couple of days after we've mated, you'll turn into a hanyou." Inuyasha replied while scratching his right temple. "Ya think!" Kagome said sarcastically with her eyebrows raised.

Kagome started going off about how Inuyasha was forgetful, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was too busy with his own thoughts. 'Damn she's hotter now than she was as a regular human.' Inuyasha thought. "Are you even listening to me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was drooling. "Huh…Yeah" Inuyasha lied as he snapped back to reality. "You are hopeless when it comes to talking to you when I'm naked." Kagome sighed as she grabbed a towel to dry herself.

Kagome went to get dressed as Inuyasha followed her. He attempted to get her back into bed, but his plans faltered. She ducked and he went flying into the wall and landed on the bed. Kagome laughed while he pouted. "That hurt. I'll get you for that." Inuyasha said while rubbing his head. Kagome just laughed it off and continued to get dressed.

About five minutes later, Kagome was dressed and ready for work. Kagome was wearing a sexy, red maternity shirt with black dress pants. 'Wow…Only two more weeks of this and I'll b done.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome walked out of her room into the living room to find Inuyasha in the kitchen cooking his favorite meal, chicken ramen. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome in her outfit. "Whoa, you may be pregnant, but you still look sexy" Inuyasha said with a sexy grin starting to form on his face.

Behave Inuyasha, I still gotta go to work and Sango will be here 10 minutes." Kagome said. So Kagome got a bowl of ramen and sat at the table. "So what are you going to do today Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while eating her ramen. "I think I'm going to go visit my parents. I haven't seen them in a while. Plus, I think it would be nice to tell them the good news." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. 'God, I can't believe in two weeks I'm going to be a father!' Inuyasha thought. So off he went the biggest mansion in Tokyo, Japan.

Ok well that's it for chapter 9. Hope you like it. R&R…NO FLAMES


	10. CHAPTER 10

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 10… I'm sry it's taken me so long to post up my chapters, but when I first originally started this story I was with my x. He was my inspiration to this story. But I'm gonna try my best to continue with it! ****NO FLAMES****!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY THEY ARE PRESENTED IN!**

As Inuyasha left the house, he saw Sango pull up to take Kagome for work. "Hey! Sango" Inuyasha greeted. "Hey! Inuyasha," Sango greeted back. "Where are you going today?" Sango questioned. "I'm going to my parent's house. I wanted to talk to them about some stuff." Inuyasha stated. "Well have fun. We'll see you later." Sango said as she started walking in the door. "Sango," Inuyasha said. Sango turned around to acknowledge him. "Take care of her." He said. Sango just smiled and nodded her head in agreement and walked into the apartment as Inuyasha headed towards his car. He drove away from the house with thoughts in mind.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were just about to leave the house when Kagome sensed something strange. So she stopped in mid walk. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like something's wrong. Like something is going to happen today." Kagome replied. "Do you want me to call Inuyasha and let him know?" inquired Sango. "No, I don't want to bother him. He's going to his parent's house to talk to them about some stuff." She replied. "Ok, if you're sure." Sango said, but even still she would call Inuyasha and let him know just in case. So finally Kagome and Sango got into Sango's car and went to work. As they got closer, that strange feeling Kagome had got stronger. "Sango I don't think it's a good idea to for me to b here. I think we better turn around." Kagome said. "Alright, but let me do something real fast. I'll be right back." Sango replied as she got out of the car. She went somewhere where Kagome couldn't hear her, took out her cell phone and called Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was at his parents house telling them how he finally mated with Kagome and how she was pregnant with his pup, not to mention how it would be here in just a couple of weeks. Then his phone rang. He looked at the called id and saw that it was Sango calling, so he answered the phone. "Hey Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha you might want to come back home. Kagome has been saying how she has been having a really strange feeling since this morning and it got really strong as soon as we got to work as she claims." Sango replied. Inuyasha just paused and wondered what could be happening. Than he had an idea…Kikyo…that was the only logical explanation. He already warned her once, now it was time for her demise! "Inuyasha, are you there?" Sango inquired since Inuyasha didn't reply. "Yea Sango, I'm still here. I'll be there soon. Just don't leave Kagome's side and watch out for Kikyo. I think that's what Kagome is sensing. After all she has become a hanyou, so she can sense these things. And we all know Kikyo will do anything to harm her." Inuyasha said. "Ok, I'll see you soon, bye." Inuyasha said while he hung up there phone. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but I got to go. Something's wrong with Kagome and I think it has to do with Kikyo." Inuyasha explained to his parents. So he said his good-byes and rushed out the door to his car and got to Kagome as soon as he could.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still waiting in the car for Sango to get back. But while waiting she had to pee. So she got out of the car and went to the store, unlocked it, and headed straight to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and headed towards the door when she noticed a pair of shoes in front of her. When she looked up she saw the face of Kikyo. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Kikyo said in a sarcastic tone. "What in the hell do you want you fucking whore?" Kagome asked not really giving two shits. "Now what's with the hostility? I just came here to see how you were doing. You must be doing badly if you're that fat already." Kikyo laughed. "For you're information, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child." Kagome said confidently with a smile. "Well is that a fact. I must congratulate you. You finally got what you wanted you fat skank. It just makes me sad that I'm going to kill you and that little unborn menace. If I can't have Inuyasha, than neither can you." Kikyo says with a menacing smile as she pulled out a knife. She walked towards Kagome and picked her up by her hair, putting the knife up against Kagome's throat. "Got any last words?" She asked. "Why the fuck are you doing this. I didn't do a god damn thing to you. If you would have spent more time with Inuyasha instead of fucking Naraku and all those other guys you and Inuyasha would still be together now wouldn't you. Now think fast." Kagome said as she pulled out a gun and shot Kikyo in the heart. The shot sent Kikyo back a few feet into a wall. "Where the... Where the fuck did that gun come from you fucking bitch?" Kikyo said in shock while holding her blood gushing heart. "Do you think I'm that dumb to come into this store without one? Especially while you're alive. Knowing you want revenge on me even though I've done nothing but be there for Inuyasha unlike you." Kagome said. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" Kikyo yelled. "YES I FUCKING DO. IVE BEEN THERE FOR HIM MORE THAN YOU HAVE." Kagome yelled back. "You may be right, but I'm still going to kill you anyway." Kikyo said while she stood up and head towards Kagome again.

As Inuyasha went as fast as he could, rushing to get to his one true love, Kagome. Ten minutes later, he was at the sex shop. He got out of the car and saw Sango trying to get into the door. "Inuyasha, Kagome is locked inside and I think Kikyo is in there with her. So you know that's not good. You have to get in there and save her." Sango said. As soon as he heard her say Kikyo's name, he was literally fire red. He ran towards the door and kicked it down, breaking it. Luckily he got there just in time. Kikyo was just standing up, about to try and kill Kagome again, but stopped after she heard the door break. The both looked at Inuyasha. Kagome had a smile on her face, yet a scared look in her eyes. Kikyo had an evil smile on her face. "KIKYO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" yelled Inuyasha. Kikyo just stood there not saying a thing. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU THE LAST TIME WE MET? IF YOU EVER TRIED TO HURT KAGOME, I WOULD PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR DEMISE. AND THAT'S WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha yelled once again. So he extended his claws and stabbed her in the eyes, thus ending her life once and for all, yet he didn't stop after that. He tore her to shreds and cleaned everything up. Then he went to Kagome. "My love, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fine. She didn't get a scratch on me. It was lucky I had my gun with me like I always do. You just never know what's going to happen" she said with a smile. Sighing with relief, Inuyasha passionately kissed his mate, than gave her a big hug, but not too big. Than Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they walked towards the door to leave.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside, Sango ran up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. "Kagome, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you. Please forgive me Kagome-chan." Sango pleaded and bowed her head. "It's ok, Sango-chan. You didn't know." Kagome said with a smile. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're ok. Let's get you home, where you belong. You shouldn't be up on your feet anyways with the baby coming in 2 weeks." Inuyasha said. So he helped Kagome into his car and they drove home.

**A/N: Alrite that's it for chapter 10. I hope you like it ^_^. Don't 4get to R&R!**

**Chapter 11 will b up hopefully sumtime next month **


End file.
